Claw
"I don't get what you're trying to do right now." Claw is a dark grey cat with a light grey muzzle, brown spots and red eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Claw is a secretive cat with a shadowy past. They are off-putting and want to be left alone. If befriended, they reveal their secret hobby is poetry. They are self conscious when speaking to you and try to be friendlier. Den Add Claw to the Custom Colony by purchasing Marriageable Resident #3 in the Build Menu. Claw's den can be customized in Build Menu. Customization Claw can be customized by purchasing a Rename Token or Recolor Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Dialogues : Note: The backslash (/) indicates a new dialogue box or break in the text in-game. This is intended to be a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * "(TBA)" *: ''- Zero stars'' * "(TBA)" *: ''- One star'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Two stars'' * "...You got something I need to know? I highly doubt it." *: ''- Three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Four stars'' * “...What's up, (Name)?" *: ''- Five stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (White)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Blue)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Green)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating (Yellow)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Dating/Married (Red)'' General Dialogue * "Rain's good for concealing your location. Footprints wash away, and the sound of water falling keeps others from hearing you./ And I'm not just talking about prey." *: ''- Claw'' * "Snow is the worst. Every toad in the forest must be buried under it by now." : ''- Claw'' * "I've been practicing some new fighting techniques. Maybe someday I'll use them on the battlefield./ But they're top secret. Under lock and key. I couldn't possibly share them, they're too good./ So you better make sure you stay on my good side, (Name)!" ''- Claw'' * "So, this is super embarrassing... but I figure you won't laugh. Right?/ I write poetry sometimes. There, now you know./ Phew! Got that off my chest. You're like, the first cat I've told that to in a very long time./ ...What?? No, I won't share any of it with you! It's private. Hmph. ''- Claw'' * "Hey, if you ever bump into a foreign cat that's looking for someone that looks and sounds suspiciously like me, don't tell them about me./ Errr, not that they're actually looking for me, of course! I've just... got a doppelganger out there somewhere. Yeah, that sound legitimate, I'd buy that." ''- Claw'' * "I'm actually glad I met you. As weird as that is./ How did you even do that? I'm too grumpy to make friends, heh!" ''- Claw'' Festival Dialogue * "I'm only here to win. There's no cat that can beat me at flower frenzy!" *: ''- Claw Spring'' * “I heard Coco will sell you some fur dyes in exchange for Festival Tokens. Thought I might try a new look this year.” *: ''- Claw Summer'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Claw Autumn'' * "Look at all these cats. There's way too many people here, if you ask me./ I'd like to pelt them all with snowballs!" *: ''- Claw Winter'' * "I have a feeling we're going to win this. Easily." *: ''- Claw Teammate'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Claw Rival'' Gift Guide Gallery Trivia * Claw's Black Calico pelt is 450 Mole Cash at Molo's shop. * Claw dislikes snow and swimming. * Claw writes poetry but is hesitant to share it. Category:Custom Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Residents Category:NPC